Elemental Wizard
by storywriter19
Summary: harry is an elemental. he is the first elemental to ever be born with all the elements. but he must have his mates to have his elements. he has problems with his parents and his twin brother causing him some problems at Hogwarts... dominant!Harry. slash harem! with of course harry as dominant. help me make a better summary after reading the story. please!
1. Chapter 1

**ELEMENTAL WIZARD**

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. I am just borrowing the characters for my pleasure.

**Chapter 1**

On July 31st, twin boys were born to James Potter and Lily Potter. Harry James Potter and Lexus Evans Potter. When harry was born, he was as silent as a grave but his piercing emerald eyes were looking sharply all around him. James and lily and the doctors were concerned about him but they were soon distracted by the birth of Lexus.

Harry watched the birth of his brother from his crib. He watched as his mother fed him her milk. He watched as he lay there silent and forgotten.

A year had passed since then. Harry and Lexus lay in their crib. Lexus sleeping but harry was wide awake. He knew that something was going to happen today.

Harry and Lexus were complete opposites. Harry was quiet but Lexus was loud. Harry was thin but Lexus was fat even for a baby. Harry had black hair and piercing emerald eyes where as Lexus had red hair and brown eyes.

Lily and James sometimes forgot about Harry because he was so silent. They were also distracted by giving Lexus everything he wanted.

The sound of a door being banged open got Harry's attention. He looked towards his brother to see him still deep asleep. Then he heard a rush of footsteps coming towards their room. The door of his room opened to reveal a flushed lily.

Harry watched as she came towards their crib and stood in front of it. After five minutes or so, the door opened again to reveal a hooded figure.

"Please, leave my children, take me instead." Lily pleaded.

The figure turned his head towards the children. Lexus was still sleeping but Harry was staring straight at the figure's red eyes. The red eyes widened in surprise for a while then went back to normal. The red eyes then turned towards Lily.

He crucioed her and she fell on the ground and screamed instantly. The screaming woke up Lexus and he began to cry. Harry was still looking at the wizard that was torturing his mother. The figure walked towards the crib and stared at Harry. Lexus's crying became louder when he didn't get any attention but before the figure could do anything to stop the crying, Harry put his hand on Lexus's mouth and when he removed it, no sound came from him.

The figure then took off his hood to reveal a very handsome face. The figure knelt in front of Harry then caressed his cheek. When the hand touched his cheek, a name came out of nowhere in his mind.

"Tom…" Harry whispered but in the silence, Lily having fainted from the pain, the figure heard him.

"I finally found you. I have been searching for you since you were born and so have your other mates." Tom said with a smile on his face.

Harry took his hand and put his small hand on the back of his right hand. Tom hissed when he felt a sharp pain but it vanished quickly. Tom looked at his hand and saw two snakes wrapped around an 'H'. One of the snakes had emerald eyes and the other had red eyes. A hiss of pain caused Tom to look at Harry. He watched as a lightning bolt scar appeared in his forehead. Blood began to flow down.

Before Tom could wipe the blood away, the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore and a few aurors. Tom said a quick farewell to Harry then apparated just as a spell came flying towards him.

The spell hit the wall behind the crib and that part of the wall exploded. One of the chunks landed on Lexus leaving an 'L' shaped scar on his right cheek.

The auror that had hit the spell was being scolded by another auror as Dumbledore walked towards the crib.

Dumbledore threw an _enervate_ towards Lily and watched as a still shaking from the after effects of the crucio James walked towards an equally shaking Lily. He then turned towards the babies and stared at them. Harry also stared at him but Lexus was crying, the spell put by Harry disappearing when Dumbledore had arrived.

Harry then watched as Lily and James took Lexus out of the crib and soothed him while gently cleaning the blood from his cheek. Dumbledore, after staring at Harry for a while, went towards Lily and James and said, "Well, looks like the one the prophecy referred to has been revealed."

They all looked at Lexus, who was now soundly sleeping. Dumbledore then again spoke, "We need to train him and to do that we must not have any distractions." The last part was said while looking at Harry.

"We can send him to my sister. She lives at number 4 Privet drive." Lily said. James just nodded.

"That would be a good idea." Dumbledore said then he picked up Harry. "I will return after delivering him there."

He then apparated and appeared on the streets of Privet drive. He placed Harry on the doorstep of no. 4 with a quickly written letter.

Harry watched as Dumbledore left without even ringing the bell. After Dumbledore disapparated, harry just lay there staring at the clear night sky. He then raised his hands, palms facing eachother, and watched as electricity passed through them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own harry potter. I am just borrowing the characters for my pleasure.

**Chapter 2**

Ten years had passed since then. Tom had visited him frequently without anyone being the wiser.

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Then he heard a knock from his window. He got off his bed and opened the window. From the window came Tom Marvolo Riddle with a big smile and a gift and an envelope in his hands.

"Happy birthday, Love." He said then kissed Harry on his cheek. He then gave Harry the gift.

Harry slowly opened the present, being careful not to ruin the wrapper. Inside the wrapper was a small box. He opened the box revealing a ring. The ring was silver with a red gem.

Tom took the ring and put it on Harry's left ring finger. "I am the first of your mates and I deserve this finger." He said then kissed the ring.

Harry smiled at tom then hugged him. He then looked at the letter with a raised eyebrow.

Tom gave the letter to harry and said, "That's your Hogwarts letter. I saw the Hogwart's owl on my way here and thought that I could give you the Hogwart's letter since I was coming here anyway."

Harry sighed then spoke, "I guess I have to meet my so called 'family' some time."

Tom hugged harry and said in his ear, "Don't worry. You'll have your other mates to help you or at least keep you distracted."

Harry could feel the grin in tom's lips at the last part. He couldn't help but smile.

XX

Harry was staring at the family of redheads in king's cross station, or more like, staring at the redhead twins. The twins were looking side by side as if searching for someone.

Harry stepped out from the shadow he was encased in and the twin's eyes zeroed on him. They stared at each other then the twins tilted their heads in an unnoticeable bow and smiled at harry.

Harry nodded his head then waited for the family to go through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters before going himself.

Harry entered the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment. After a while the compartment door slid open and the twins entered. The twins then slammed the door close in their little brother's face who was following behind them.

The twins then knelt in front of harry and each took his hand. They kissed the back of the hand and said, "Finally we meet."

Harry smiled then put his hands on the back of their hands. The twins hissed in pain but the pain quickly vanished. When harry removed his hands, the twins both had the same tattoo. In the middle was a 'H' with a griffin on one side and a green-eyed snake on the other.

It was harry's turn to hiss in pain when a tattoo appeared on the right side of his neck. The tattoo was of two lines crossing each other, one was black and the other was white. Blood flowed from the tattoo but it was soon cleaned by the twins.

When the twins had touched him, their names had appeared in his mind. So Fred Weasley and George Weasley were the mates that unlocked his power over dark and light, just like tom, who had unlocked his power over lightning.

XX

The ride to Hogwarts had been peaceful. Harry and the twins were not disturbed by anyone, they had just sat there with harry in their arms.

When the train reached hogsmeade, harry gave the twins a kiss each. They then exited the train and went their own separate ways. The twins went towards the carriage waiting for them and harry went towards a half giant man calling for the first years.

XX

The first years were waiting in a room for professor McGonagall to take them to the great hall.

Harry was looking at his fellow year mates when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned towards the eyes to see a blonde haired boy with an aristocratic face. They stared at each other for a while than the blond gave a bow just like the twins had given him. Harry nodded then turned towards the door where professor McGonagall had returned.

"From a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall told them.

They followed McGonagall into the great hall. Harry's eyes immediately went to the gryffindor's table where the twins were sitting; they were also looking at him. They nodded towards each other then harry turned towards the front.

At the front, McGonagall was standing beside a stool with an old hat on top, holding a parchment. Behind her was the teachers table.

Harry met the eyes of the teacher sitting on the far right. Harry recognized the grease in his hair as something that potion masters use to protect their hair from potion fumes. So he knew that he was their potions teacher. Black eyes met emerald and after a while the black tilted their head. Harry nodded back and then finally, he looked at his surroundings.

He looked at the students. He spotted a boy with red hair, brown eyes and an 'L' scar on his right cheek. It was his brother. He looked at the teacher's table again and spotted his father and mother. Emotions welled up inside him but he pushed it down and applied a blank face.

The old hat on the stool then began to sing. After it finished, McGonagall started to call out names to be sorted. Harry watched it all with a blank face. When the blonde boy that had bowed to harry was called out as Draco Malfoy, he looked at harry before he went to the front. Before the hat had even touched his head, the hat screamed out 'Slytherin'. A smile appeared on harry's face and Draco beamed then he tilted his head towards him and went to the Slytherin table.

The sorting then continued. When harry's name was called, the entire hall went silent. After all, nobody knew that the 'chosen one' had a brother. On his way to the stool, he looked towards his parents. They had blank faces but he could see the anger in their eyes. He then looked at the headmaster and saw disappointment in his eyes.

Harry knew that they were expecting a skinny, weak boy that would worship the people who rescued him from the abusing household. Harry could tell that they did not like him, because harry was a fit boy who was strong, both physically and magically. And the abusing household had stopped being abusing when Vernon, his uncle had hit harry when he was 4 and had been electrocuted to an inch of life. And later when tom had visited again, the Dursleys had been tortured to near insanity. After that the Dursleys had avoided him at all cost.

Harry walked towards the stool with his shoulders straight and head held high. When harry turned around to sit on the stool, he could see the confusion in all the students faces. He knew the confusion was because he looked nothing like the potters. He had a pale aristocratic face that was handsomely framed by straight black shoulder-length hair. Bright emerald eyes and red-rose lips decorated his face along with a straight perfect nose. He wore expensive robes that had been a gift from tom and held himself like a pureblood.

The sorting hat was then placed on his head, covering his eyes.

"_Ah! What do we have here? An elementalist, Eh? It's a second time since I have been in an elementalists mind. The first one was Salazar Slytherin himself. When he was testing me. But he had only one mate therefore only one element but you… you have 7 mates, the total number of the elements meaning you will get all the elements meaning you will be the most powerful wizard alive and you have already marked 3 mates and found 2 mates. You are the greatest! Since you have 2 unmarked mates in Slytherin then you better be in 'SLYTHERIN'." _The sorting hat shouted the last part and McGonagall took off the hat.

The Slytherin table, the potions teacher and the Weasley twins clapped politely while the great hall remained silent. Harry made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. He smiled towards Draco then looked at the Gryffindor's table where the twins were smiling at him and showing thumbs up, signaling that they did not mind him being sorted in another house. He also smiled towards them and nodded his head then he looked towards the potions master. He was sporting a small victory smile and looking at his parents, who were furious, and Dumbledore, whose face was blank but he could see the anger in his eyes.

After Harry, Lexus Potter was called. Everybody, except the Slytherin table, leaned forward to see the boy prophesied to be the only one able to kill the dark lord.

When a plump boy walked forward, they were thoroughly disappointed. He was the exact opposite of Harry. Harry had a slim, well-muscled body for a eleven year old while Lexus was a bit fat. His red hair contrasted terribly with his tan skin. And his face looked like his father's, he even wore glasses. The only good thing about him was his expensive robes.

Lexus sat on the stool for a long time. By the look on his face, it seemed that he was going to throw a tantrum when suddenly he smiled and the hat, obviously in an annoyed voice, screamed "GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs table broke out in cheers whereas the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins clapped hesitantly. They had not liked Lexus Potter the second they had seen him. He looked arrogant and horribly spoiled.

The sorting finished with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore stood up. He was beaming at the students, though his eyes didn't twinkle like it usually did, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he then said back down and the twinkle in his eyes appeared.

'_So I was right,'_ Harry thought. _'He is a bit mad.'_

Everybody clapped and cheered, though most of the Slytherins including harry and Draco only clapped to avoid increasing the bad reputation of their house.

Foods appeared in front of them and they dug in. after they finished their food, the headmaster stood again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'_Looks like he's mad and stupid. He shouldn't have mentioned that if he didn't want people to go there. Now people will be curious.'_

And indeed, he could see the curious face on Lexus. He had no doubt that Lexus would go to satisfy his curiosity as soon as he was able to. Beside him, he saw the twin's younger brother from the train, sitting with a smug look on his face. _'No doubt, he thinks himself higher than others for being the friend of the 'chosen one'"_

They sung the school's song, they meaning everybody except for the Slytherins and some teachers. Then the prefects, from each house, stood up and guided their houses to their dorms. The Slytherins made their way towards the dungeons. They walked deeper and deeper under the school until they reached a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. It looked bare but Harry could see a small silver snake in the middle of the wall. He looked at Draco and was proud to see that he had also noticed it.

"This is the entrance to our dorm. And I hope that at least half of the first-year noticed the small snake in the middle. That is the only thing that differenties this wall from others in the dungeons. You need to say the password to get in. the password changes every week and the prefects will tell you that week's password. This week's password is 'Infinity'". The door slid open and they entered the common room.

The common room was the exact opposite of the dungeons outside. The room was warm and inviting. There was a fireplace on one side of the room and 3 comfortable looking chairs next to it. There were table and chairs on one corner and one door in each of the three walls. The boy prefect stood in the middle of the room.

"The door to your right leads to the boy's dorm, the door to your left leads to the girl's dorm and the door in front of you and behind me is the door that leads to Slytherin's head of house, Professor Severus Snape's office."

The girl prefect then stood in the middle of the room. "All Slytherin's must stick together. If you have a fight with one of your fellow Slytherins, it must be inside the Slytherin common room. Outside the room, you must show unity with your fellow Slytherins, no matter how much you hate them. We already have a bad reputation, we don't need more."

Then the boy prefect again spoke, "You can go to your dorms, where your name will be written on the door of your room along with your roommate's. Tomorrow, before you go to the great hall, you must gather in the common room and walk together and then go to the great hall together with your house mates in a show of unity. You may go now."

The first-years went to their respective dorms and searched for their name. Harry's room was the first room and he was happy to see that his room-mate was Draco. He entered his room and saw his trunk along with Draco's in front of a king sized bed. He chuckled when he realized that Severus had designed his room.

After Harry entered his room, Draco followed and blushed when he saw the bed. They sat on the bed and waited for their head of the house to come. They didn't have to wait for long because just after 5 minutes, Severus was striding through the door.

He stopped in front of Harry and knelt down while taking one of his hands in his. Draco got off the bed and knelt beside Severus while taking Harry's other hand. Then they simultaneously kissed the back of the hand they each held.

Harry smiled at them then put his hands on top of their hands. There was a sharp pain but it quickly vanished. They each had an 'H' with two snakes wrapped around them. They heard Harry inhale sharply and looked at him.

There was blood coming from the pulse point in both of Harry's wrist. They turned his hands and saw two tattoos newly engraved there. On the hand that Severus had held was a flame that moved when the hand moved and on the hand that Draco held was three blue wavy lines that also moved when the hand moved.

They cleaned the blood then lay on the bed with Harry in between them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own harry potter. I am just borrowing the characters for my pleasure.

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up the next day refreshed and happy. He was even happier when he saw that both Severus and Draco were still in bed with him. He woke them up with a kiss in the cheek each. "Good morning, Severus, Draco."

They both smiled at him then greeted him good morning. Severus then left to go to his own room to freshen up, while Harry made his way to the bathroom. Before opening the door of the bathroom, he looked at Draco who was still on the bed and staring at him.

Harry smirked at him then said, "Want to join me?"

Draco blushed but quickly got up and made his way towards Harry. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco when he reached him then opened door and entered, closing the door firmly afterwards.

XX

A blushing Draco together with a smirking Harry made their way towards the great hall along with the first-year Slytherins. The moment they entered the great hall, Harry immediately looked at the Gryffindor table and a pair of twins and smiled soothingly. The impatiently waiting and twitching twins relaxed when they saw Harry and his smile and they smiled back.

He then looked at Severus and smiled, which was returned with a small twitch of the lips and a nod. His head then unconsciously began to travel towards the other side of the table but he stopped himself, not wanting his mood to ruin because of looking at his parents and Dumbledore.

The first-year Slytherins sat on the Slytherin table and began to quietly eat breakfast. After finishing it, they then patiently waited for their head of the house to hand them their schedule. The Slytherins simultaneously scowled at the noisy Gryffindor's table where they could hear the boy-who-lived loudly brag about one thing or another.

Each of the house's head made their way towards their table and began to hand out the schedules. Severus and Harry's hands brushed as Severus gave him his schedule and Harry smiled at him. Harry looked at his schedule then nudged Draco. "Let's go search for our class so we won't get late." Draco nodded his head then they stood up from the table and exited the great hall.

XX

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the blonde one."

"Is he really the boy-who-lived's brother?"

"I know right. They look nothing alike."

"But you have to admit, the brother is more handsome than the boy-who-lived."

Harry smirked at the last comment. They might have thought that they were whispering quietly but his sensitive ears caught everything. Draco, who was next to him, blushed when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and smirked at the ones who had been whispering.

They were making their way towards the potions classroom. It was in one of the dungeons where it was colder and a bit creepy with the prickled animals floating in glass jars all around the classroom's walls.

Severus had started by taking the register, just as Flitwick had done during charms, and he stopped at Lexus's name. He had looked up at Harry during his name call and he had nodded as a sign to allow Severus to do whatever he wanted to his brother.

"Ah, yes." Severus said softly, "Lexus Potter. Our new-celebrity."

Draco giggled at that and blushed when he realized that he had just giggled. Severus finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His black eyes were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels but for Harry they were beautiful.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He spoke in barely a whisper but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry smiled at the way Severus spoke. If anyone had any doubt about the love for potion that Severus held then all they had to do was listen to his speech.

"Potter!" Harry looked up at see that Severus was addressing Lexus. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

By the expression on Lexus's face it was clear as day that he had no idea what Severus was talking about. Ron Weasley, who was sitting next to him, had the same expression while the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, next to them had her hand in the air.

"I don't know sir," said Lexus.

"Fame clearly isn't everything." Severus said with a sneer.

He ignored Granger's hand, "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the jungle?"

The whole class snickered while Granger stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without leaving her seat.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"  
>Lexus gave a light glare at Severus which was probably meant to be strong.<p>

Severus, still ignoring Granger's quivering hand, asked another question. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Lexus got a confident look on his face and answered. "Now that one is easy. Monkshood is for monks and wolfsbane is for wolves."

The whole class stared at him, stunned, then as one they all burst out laughing. Some of them were laughing so hard that tears flowed from their eyes. Severus had an unnoticeable smile as he looked at Harry, who was also laughing, then he turned a venomous glare at Lexus.

"If you don't know the answer then don't say anything that comes in your tiny mind and you," He glared at Granger, who had stood up and had her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. "Sit down!" He then looked at Lexus again. "For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Even though Harry already knew the answer, he had copied them and was now talking softly with Draco. Over the noise, Sanpe said, "A point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your amazing stupidity, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the potions lesson continued whereas for Slytherin, it was the best class ever. Severus put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Draco and Harry who were a pair. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Harry and Draco had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt his and his partner, Seamus Finnegan's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Longbottom, who had been drenched in the potions when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Severus spat at Finnegan. Then he rounded on Lexus and Weasley, who had been working next to Longbottom.

"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

XX

The next day, there were rumors that Lexus and Weasley had gone to the forbidden corridor on the third floor and had seen a three headed monstrous dog.

During breakfast, Lexus was boasting about how he had fought against the dog so that Weasley could escape. Harry snorted when he heard that and laughed softly when he saw the proud looks on James and Lily's face. He could not believe that they actually believed what Lexus was talking about.

But Harry was curious about what the Cerberus was guarding, after all it couldn't have been there for fun.

TBC


End file.
